This invention relates to electromagnetic projectile launchers and more particularly to a launching system with resistive inserts in the breech. A launching system utilizing two sets of parallel rails wherein one set of rails provides switching and the other set of parallel rails is utilized for launching the projectile and the rails of each portion are connected respectively to the rails of the other portion, has several advantages as once the current has been switched, injected or commutated to the launching rails, the switching armature no longer carries current and can be discharged from the switching rails or it can pass over an insulated portion of the rails or into an insulated bore eliminating the electromagnetic forces thereon and generally reducing the complexity and cost of the components required to decelerate the switching armature. The problem with such a system is preventing premature movement and excessive premature heating of the projectile armature during the charging cycle.